


A Study in Sleep and Touch

by snapdragonpop007



Series: A Study In--(andriel oneshots) [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But fuck that, I realize this takes place in the 2000's, M/M, One Shot, POV Andrew Minyard, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, and smartphones aren't a thing, just let them cuddle damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Andrew’s heart pounded and swelled and his lungs felt so god damntight.“I hate you.” Andrew said, because he didn’t know how else to say everything he was feeling. “I hate you so much.”“I know.” Neil smiled and pressed another kiss to Andrew’s temple.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: A Study In--(andriel oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 279





	A Study in Sleep and Touch

Andrew was exhausted.

He has been teetering on the edge of it for a few days—it had been midterm week, which meant Andrew stayed up as late as Neil did, helping him study and making sure he ate like a normal human and spouting off random history facts to Kevin when he asked for them. 

They had finished the whole thing off with a game, and Andrew had spent most of it in the goal. 

Renée had twisted her ankle early on in the game from a cheap shot the other team had taken. Allison got red carded, Renee taken off the court, and Neil had sat in solidarity with Allison until they were both let on the court. 

Andrew was supposed to play the second half anyway, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t played full games before. Wymack had called him an idiot and Neil had given him that dumb dopy smile Andrew _loves_ when he had pulled back the freshman goale and stepped onto the court instead.

Playing an almost full game seemed a small price for that. 

“You look tired.” Neil mumbled.

They were sitting in the back of the bus, squished together in the seat that was really only meant for one person. But Andrew hadn’t protested when Neil slid in next to him, because he was tired and he just wanted to be close to Neil.

Andrew hummed. 

Neil looked him over and Andrew found himself looking away. 

Sometimes Neil looked at him like he hung the fucking moon, and Andrew still didn’t know how to handle the tight burst of fondness in his chest every time Neil looked at him like that.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked. 

Andrew risked looking at him. 

“Yes.”

Neil smiled, lifted his hands so Andrew could see what he was doing, moved them slowly and deliberately and never took his eyes off of Andrew's. He placed his hands on Andrew’s thighs and lifted his legs till they were sprawled across Neil’s lap. 

He left one hand on Andrew’s thigh, kneading away the tension. He brought his other hand up to tangle in Andrew’s hair. Andrew went where Neil pulled him, adjusting himself so he could drop his head on Neil’s shoulder and breath in the smell of cheap shampoo and soap and cigarette smoke and the sharp cool air of the court and still be completely tangled in the wonder that was Neil Josten.

Andrew didn’t deserve this, but he was going to take it anyway. 

“Get some sleep, Drew,” Neil pressed a soft kiss to Andrew’s temple, then squirmed just a bit to pull his phone out of his pocket. He offered a headphone to Andrew, scrolling through his music until he landed on one of the soft instrumental albums he was so stupidly fond of. The music was just soft enough to offer a pleasant background noise without completely droning everything else out, and Neil pulled him just a little bit closer, pulling up his Wordscapes app and tilting the screen so Andrew could see.

So many unspoken words were being said in those little actions. 

_Here’s something to help you fall asleep too._

_Here’s something to do if you can’t sleep._

_I’ll hold you so you don’t have to fall._

_I’ll look out for you._

_I’ll keep you safe._

_I love you._

Andrew’s heart pounded and swelled and his lungs felt so god damn tight. 

“I hate you.” Andrew said, because he didn’t know how else to say everything he was feeling. “I hate you so much.”

“I know.” Neil smiled and pressed another kiss to Andrew’s temple. 

Andrew didn’t deserve this.

Andrew didn’t deserve _him_. 

But Andrew was selfish and Andrew was going to take this until Neil told him he didn’t want to give anymore. And because Andrew was selfish he slept, trusted Neil to keep him safe, and only woke when Neil gently talked him back awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I have my senior capstone essay due tonight and I'm panicking about it so have some garbage I wrote in my panic


End file.
